Takeaway
by LilyGhost
Summary: While Stephanie tries to drive a point home without needing backup, Ranger's there to provide it regardless.


**All familiar characters are Janet's. This is a literal last minute story deciding it wanted to be typed out, so I apologize in advance if there are more mistakes than usual. **

My cell unexpectedly buzzing on the counter beside me, had me almost spilling the cup of cocoa I was attempting to take a sip of. I cut my eyes to the numbers lit up on the microwave and sighed. People who suggest you forgive those who aren't even sorry so _you _can move on with your life, clearly have never met Joseph Morelli.

I didn't even say that I forgive the jerk for all the crap he put me through, and he still believes we're suddenly on friendly terms again. I had told him that I was done with my mom's attitude, the Burg in general, and him in particular ... and added '_have a nice life_' as I slammed my old apartment's door in his face. Apparently I should've used far more sarcasm than I had at the time, because Morelli has been calling me lately ... sometimes as often as once a week like I'm his freakin' shrink or something. At least a therapist would be safe from his empty declarations of love he's been lobbing at me.

Ranger already called to tell me he's on his way home, which is why the phone ringing caused me to jump. I'd already heard from the person I was waiting for. I debated not picking up this time, but I really want this handled before Ranger gets home and gets involved. His last nerve is already shot where Joe's concerned and if he believes Morelli's a threat to my sanity or safety, I know _Joe _will be finished in more ways than just bugging me via phone.

"Hey, Cupcake," I heard, when I answered just before my voicemail could.

"I told you to stop calling me, Joe. When Ranger finds out that you didn't listen to me, because I _am _going to tell him about this call, he is _not _going to be pleased. You made your bed and clearly messed up Lesley Blinkers a few times, so go lie in it with _her _and quit annoying _me_. You're not using me as an excuse to ruin what you've always claimed you wanted."

"What do you mean? You know _you're _who and what I want. It's always been you."

I checked the clock again. About four minutes until my guy's back. I have only three minutes to get this one off mine for good.

"You didn't _want me_," I reminded him. "You wanted to _break me_ for bragging rights. You have a nice, quiet Burg descendent who still seems to like you and isn't totally in love with her Superhero/Super Soldier boss. A woman Mary Lou overheard saying she really wants to settle down soon. You should be busy celebrating, yet you keep harassing me. In case I didn't make this clear enough the last time you called, you and I aren't anything anymore. I not only love Ranger, I'm disgustingly _in love _with him, and that's filling up my time so I really have none to waste on you."

"You're only saying that because you think I've moved on. I haven't really."

"You're so full of shit. You 'moved on' - or at least one part of your anatomy did - _before _I made it _real _clear I was going to. I don't know or even care if Lesley was one of your 'undercover jobs', that's how little what or who you choose to do affects me. No one outside of Rangeman knows this, but maybe the news will knock some sense into you. The next day Ranger and I both have off, we're going to make our commitment to each other a legally-binding one," I told him, fingering the three entwined diamond bands Ranger slipped on my finger as a '_You promise me, Babe_' ring.

I could feel Morelli's shock. Whatever he called to hear me say to him ... it definitely wasn't that.

"You can't marry the nutcase, Cupcake, no matter the perks he's promising you if you actually go through with it."

Damn it, only _two_ minutes left before Ranger touches down and I'm nervously counting down the remaining digits.

"First off, I'm not your cupcake, Joe. Try it out on Lesley ... maybe it'll suit her better. Second, you don't get to tell me what to do. I didn't listen to you back when I thought I liked you, I sure as hell aren't going to start taking orders now. And _I _asked Ranger to marry _me_. If anyone needed bribing ... it was him. Lucky me though, he loves every inch of me and was just biding his time before he could put his name all over _my perks_."

My stomach clenched when the lock on the front door clicked over.

"Look ... I'm hanging up now," I told Morelli. "Don't call me again. I mean it even more than I did the last time I had to say it. If _you're _smart, you'll start doing what _I _say for once. It just may save your life."

"Cupcake ... wait ... I ..." I heard as Ranger walked into the front hall and spotted me at the end of it being backlit by the kitchen's overhead light.

The smile that I'm normally treated to when he realizes I waited up for him again, turned to an icy mask when he saw my cell by my ear.

"Is that him again?" Ranger asked me.

"Yeah. Someone can't take a hint ... _or _a direct order for that matter," I informed him.

My guy quickly closed the distance between us and held out his hand.

"He's all yours," I said, literally putting my cell and my biggest mistake in Ranger's hands.

I tried to be mature about this. I kept my cool, I didn't encourage Morelli's weird preoccupation with me, and I told him flat-out that I don't want anything to do with him months ago, as well as just days ago. Unless I shoot him, there isn't anything more I can do. I hate to involve Ranger in something so stupid, but it's past time to bring in my biggest gun.

"Listen closely, _Detective_," Ranger said to Morelli in the tone he uses to cause FTAs to wet themselves. "Since you clearly can't - or just refuse to - take no for an answer, I've been asked to force you to. My woman and her phone are no longer available for you to use. If you try to contact Stephanie again, she's given me permission to stop you anyway I choose to. My advice would be to focus on fixing your own life, because you'll no longer have one if you continue to mess with mine."

Ranger disconnected and used my phone to call the control room.

"Make sure this number is no longer in service," he told Vince. "Stephanie will need a new cell along with a new number that's to remain private."

He paused as he likely listened to Vince's spine snap to attention and then his mouth agree to carry out the order.

"Have it on her desk first thing in the morning," Ranger finished saying before hanging up for the second time.

He officially ended my current problem by free throwing my cell straight into the trash can sitting innocently in the corner of the kitchen.

An extremely warm, tingly feeling started to spread from my chest on outward as I was watching him. I know Ranger loves me, but this is the latest example of just how much he does. I have no doubt that if Joe doesn't start paying more attention to Burg beer-maker Lesley and less time thinking about and calling me, he's going to see a Ranger-sized flaw in his obsessing-over-me plan.

I smiled at Batman as my arms wound around his midsection without me even having to tell them to.

I tipped my head back so I could catch the full force of his chocolatey stare. "My hero," I said, going up on the tips of my bare toes to put my lips on his.

He gave me the kiss I've been waiting half the night for, and then he made me love him more when he said softly against my mouth ... "I'll be that and more anytime you need me to be, Babe."


End file.
